


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 1 & 2 | The Marauders First Day at Hogwarts

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Jilly - Fandom, Snilly - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, James Potter - Freeform, Lilly Evans Potter - Freeform, Marauders, McGonagall - Freeform, Slytherin, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Marauders, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, jilly - Freeform, otp, snilly - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: The Marauders first day at Hogwarts, where it all began!James worries about not being sorted into Gryffindor and not fitting in.Young Sirius Black is confronted with the news that he is sorted into Gryffindor.Remus finds friends for the first time after hiding away from other children his whole life.The Marauders meet each other!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Snilly, The Marauders - Relationship, jilly, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 13





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 1 & 2 | The Marauders First Day at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are the start of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

1st of September 1971-  
James

James looked around at the other students. He could feel the tension in the air as they walked up the stairs to the great hall. His stomach felt as if it was doing flips. Two large doors and a tall, wired haired ginger man greeted the first years as they reached the entrance to the great hall.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” said the man very enthusiastically. Sirius, the boy he’d met on the train, gave a laugh. He had shoulder-length black hair and an amused expression on his face. James looked at Sirius and gave a smile. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
“I’m Professor Wintion. Head of Hufflepuff!” exclaimed the man. The Professor kept on twitching his hands. Sirius gave another laugh.  
“Today you’ll be sorted into your house! There are four houses! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and...Slytherin.” Wintion pronounced the last house as if he had dirt on his tongue.  
“Worst house...Slytherin…” Sirius whispered to James. James had not expected anyone to talk to him, but after they shared a train carriage they’d been inseparable. He gave a weak smile.  
“Now, if you would come with me, you can be sorted into your house,” said the Professor, opening the doors to the great hall. James had heard from his parents about the great hall but he’d never expected it to be as great as what he was presented with. There were four long tables, one for each house. Colours of red, yellow, blue and green covered the walls. Candles floated above his head. James looked at the ceiling, it represented the sky above. There were thousands of stars, thousands of galaxies. At the other end of the hall was another long table which was occupied by the professors. There was a large golden chair that was occupied by the headmaster, Dumbledore. He had a short silver beard and long greying brown hair. In Front of the Professors was a stool with a hat on it. Then, out of the blue, it began to sing.  
“One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
Those who had the courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest  
But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one.” The hall erupted in applause.  
“Now, you’ll be sorted into your house!” said Professor Winton, clapping his hands, “First, Alexio Aderson!”  
A tall sandy-haired boy walked up and sat on the stool. As soon as the hat reached his head it shouted “Hufflepuff!” Alexio walked over to the Gryffindor table, only to be greeted by applause.  
“Ameilia Amarta,” Professor Wintion called out. A brown-haired girl sat down on the stool.  
“Ravenclaw!” the hat cried. A few minutes passed and Sirius was called.  
“Oh…a Black….well you’re not like the rest of your family...Gryffindor!” The hall was silent as Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table. There were many students sorted before James until finally his name was called. He sat down on the stool and felt the hat on his head.  
“Hmmm,” it said, “difficult this one.”  
“I see great courage, but I also see the potential to be very cunning..” James thought back to what Sirius had said, “Worst house...Slytherin”.  
“Oh well, better be Gryffindor!” James was relieved, he only ever wanted to be sorted into the house that he belonged in even if he wasn’t too fond of it, but Gryffindor had always been his favourite. There’d never been a Potter who wasn’t in Gryffindor and James didn’t want to be the first. He looked down at his uniform, they’d already transformed to match his house colours. James went and sat down next to Sirius who had an odd expression on his face. There was a girl with hair almost as red as the Gryffindor colours. Her eyes, as green as the grass in the meadow he used to play in. James smiled at the girl and she smiled back. He’d sat in the same carriage as her on the train, her name was Lily. A warm feeling grew inside him. James turned around to look at the sorting hat. A plump, dirty blonde haired boy sat on the stool. The sorting hat reached his head and cried out “Gryffindor!”  
The boy came and sat next to a boy with light brown hair and a scar across his face.  
“I’m Remus and this is Peter,” the boy with the scar said.  
“James,” James said. Peter gave a wide, toothy smile and looked over at Sirius.  
“That’s Sirius,” James said. Peter smiled and gave a weak laugh. Sirius was staring at his feet not moving and barely even blinking. He was smiling slightly but looked a little afraid or worried.  
“Sirius?” James asked. No answer.  
“Sirius?” Sirius moved slightly, blinking as if he just woke up.  
“Huh? What?” he snapped.  
“Nothing. You looked like you were just...” but James didn’t finish his sentence. Peter stretched his hand out towards Sirius. Sirius looked at it then back at Peter as if it was some strange new creature that deserved nothing more than to live on the streets.  
“Um.....hi?” Sirius said, keeping his hands well away from Peters. Peter gave a disappointed look at his hand before pulling it back towards himself.  
“I-I-I-m Peter,” Peter said desperately, “and this is Remus.” Sirius gave a look of approval to Remus and turned his back to Peter and faced the stool. Peter gave another weak laugh.  
“Severus Snape!” Wintion called out. The four boys watched as a scrawny boy with greasy black hair sat down on the stool. The boy James had tripped on the train.  
“Ahh...this shall be easy...Slytherin!” the hat shouted.  
“No wonder he’s in Slytherin, his nose is almost as long as a snake!” Remus commented. He only realised seconds later how rude it had sounded. He wasn’t too used to having conversations with other kids. Remus has spent his childhood alone, hiding from society so it was only natural that he said the first thing that came to mind. Sirius and James both gave a loud cackle.  
“Why are you being so rude? He never did anything to you!” a voice said from behind. James turned to see Lily glaring at him. He felt a pain of guilt in his stomach.  
“He didn’t mean anything by it,” James said.  
“Honestly I didn’t” Remus added defensively.  
“Sure,” said the girl, turning to look back at the sorting ceremony.  
“Her temper’s almost as fiery as her hair,” Sirius whispered to James.  
“Uh...yeah..it is..,” James said, still looking at the girl, not really listening to what Sirius was saying. 

1st of September 1971  
-Sirius

What would his parents think? What would they do if they knew their eldest wasn’t in Slytherin? Sirius looked over at his cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa, of whom were in Slytherin. If he didn’t tell his parents then they surely would. He could see Narcissa eying him from the other side of the Great Hall. She was a fifth-year and Andromeda a 7th. A smug smile crossed Narcissa’s face.  
“Sirius?” James asked.  
“Yeah?” Sirius replied.  
“The foods arrived.”  
“Oh right,” Sirius said, turning back to his plate. It was empty but the table was covered with bowls of delicious-looking food. There was chicken, steamed vegetables, .gravy, pork, there was anything and everything, you name it, they had it. Sirius poured a small serving of peas on his plate, followed by one chicken wing.  
“That’s all you're having?” James asked, pouring gravy over his full plate.  
“I’m not feeling that well,” Sirius said. James shrugged as he took a handful of chips and placed them on his plate. After what seemed forever, everyone had finally finished their dinner and dessert.  
“Head boys and girls, if you would take your houses to the dormitories,” Dumbledore called out as the remaining food vanished. An older boy and girl from each house stood up.  
“Gryffindor first years this way please,” a tall, slender seventh-year girl shouted.  
“I’m Martha and this is Percival,” said the girl, gesturing to the large boy next to her, “we’ll be your head boy and girl for this year. If you would follow me to the dormitories.” She turned on her heel and exited the great hall. The old stone walls of Hogwarts were covered in paintings. Moving paintings, there were many people from out history moving through frame after frame, some waving and smiling at the first years. Martha and Percival stopped as the line of students approached the stairs.  
“Now, these stairs aren't just any stairs. As many of you would know, all the stairs at Hogwarts move. What I mean by that is that you might find it hard to get where you want sometimes…..but you’ll get used to it,” said Percival. He began to climb the stairs.  
“Come on,” he said, “it’s perfectly safe.” The first years followed Percival up the stairs, wary of what might move beneath them. By the time Sirius was halfway up the staircase the stairs then began to rotate. They moved away from an entrance to a dark tunnel, to an entrance to a candlelit hallway.  
“Proceed through the corridor please,” said Martha, letting the first years pass by. Sirius could see James, Remus and Peter up ahead of him. He’d been ignoring them since the start of dinner. He was worried about his family but he didn’t want that to ruin a chance at a good friendship.  
“James!” Sirius called out, running through the hallway towards his friend.  
“Oh….Sirius. Are you feeling better?” asked James.  
“What?... Oh yeah,” Sirius replied.  
“I heard the Gryffindor common room is really cool,” Peter piped in.  
“Yeah, my whole family was in Gryffindor. I was worried I’d be the first Potter not in Gryffindor,” James added.  
“All my family, besides my uncle and cousin, have been in Gryffindor,” Remus said.  
“Most of my family was in Hufflepuff, my uncle was in Ravenclaw though,” Peter commented, “what about you Sirius?”  
“Oh...my family’s all been in Slytherin. Guess I broke the tradition,” he said. Sirius despised his family, always bragging about their pureblood heritage as if it made them better than others, treating others differently because they weren’t as pure as them, strict house rules that only ever seemed to benefit everyone in the family but Sirius. 

The entrance to the Gryffindor common room was not what Sirius had expected. To his surprise, there was a large painting of a very obese lady dressed in a medieval gown.  
“This is the Fat Lady,” said Martha.  
“You don’t say” James whispered to Sirius. They both burst out laughing.  
“Is there a problem?” Martha asked. Sirius felt the eyes of the forty-first years on him. The boys shook their heads.  
“This will be your way into the Gryffindor common room. Each week there’ll be a new password. Only Gryffindors are allowed to know the password if you dare tell anyone from another house you will be punished,” Martha continued.  
“The password for this week is Bubotuber. Make sure to remember it,” Percival said.  
“What’s the woman in the painting for?” asked a plump ginger-haired boy.  
“She’s not for anything,” snapped the fat lady, “but I’m your only way into the common room.”  
“Tell her the correct password and she’ll let you in,” Martha added.  
“How?” asked another first year. Martha turned to the fat lady and said the password. The fat lady nodded. Her painting swung open like a door, revealing an entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. Martha disappeared through the entrance and the first years followed.  
The Gryffindor common was large and warm. The walls were covered in crimson and gold tapestries. A fireplace burned in the heart of the room. There were two staircases leading in opposite directions.  
“Boys to the left, girls on the right. You can choose your beds, just choose wisely,” said Martha. The first years didn’t move, they just stood and looked around the room.  
“Well, off you go!” Percival led the boys to their beds. They were four posters with matching house coloured bedspreads.  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” said Percival, awkwardly waving goodbye to the first years. James and Sirius gave a laugh. He thought of his parents again. What they would do if they knew he was sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. What they would do if they knew he would lie under scarlet and yellow blankets.  
James dropped his trunk next to his bed. Sirius took the bed beside James. Remus’s four-poster was on the other side of Sirius’s. There were another two beds in their dormitory. One was occupied by the plump ginger-haired boy and the other by Peter.  
“I’m Simon,” the ginger-haired boy said as he unpacked his trunk.


End file.
